Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, LCD TV, or plasma TV, have the advantages of lightweight, thinness, and radiation-free and thus has gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors. Since the LCD or plasma monitor is limited by its visual angle, there is a hinge structure between the monitor and its base such that the angle of elevation of the monitor can be adjusted with respect to the base,
However, this kind of mechanism cannot provide a flat panel display with functions of moving along vertical as well as longitudinal direction. Consequently, the relevant industry has developed a parallel-arranged auxiliary link member to overcome the shortcoming; for example, the ends of two connecting rods are respectively connected to a main hinge and a base hinge disposed on the upper and lower ends of a link member. In the China Patent No CN 1,244,852C, Monitor Improved in a Tilting Structure, authorized on Mar. 8, 2006, corresponding to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,857, the parts numbered as 100 and 110, shown in FIG. 5 of the patent, is a pair of parallel-arranged auxiliary link member. In the patent, the pair of auxiliary link members provided on the respective side of the link member, the main hinge, and the base hinge form a four bar linkage mechanism. Consequently, the auxiliary link member transforms the rotating movement of the link member into the tilting movement of a monitor. In other words, when the height of the monitor main body is to be adjusted, the link member is moved upward and downward to tilt the main body of the monitor, only a second and third friction springs (sleeve) connected to the main frame rotate with respect to a third and fourth hinge pin, such that the main body of the monitor maintain its original angle during the movement.
Moreover, the conventional four bar linkage mechanism is installed on one side of the link member and the pair of parallel-arranged auxiliary link member is arranged one on top of the other, leading to a thick link member. On the other hand, it is necessary to wrap around the auxiliary link member, the thickness of the packaging case is thus increased greatly and therefore the supporting structure appears bulky and offensive to the esthetic sensibilities. Further, the four bar linkage mechanism employed for monitors has a critical influence over the entire industry. Consequently, the relevant industries are eager to develop another linking mechanism to replace the four bar linkage mechanism currently dominated the market of the supporting structure of monitors according to the design around principle.